


【中译版】stay in place (sing a chorus)

by fairlylocooo



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocooo/pseuds/fairlylocooo
Summary: 如果您的情绪容易被标签中的任何内容刺激到，请不要阅读此内容，请保持警惕。标签中的内容包括：主要人物死亡/未成年。
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph





	【中译版】stay in place (sing a chorus)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay in place (sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> 如果您的情绪容易被标签中的任何内容刺激到，请不要阅读此内容，请保持警惕。标签中的内容包括：主要人物死亡/未成年。

“这场雨，”Tyler说。

Josh缓缓点头。

“好像是……”Tyler停顿了一下，在脑海中搜索合适的用词。

“酥脆的，”Josh说。

“是的，”Tyler点头赞许。

“甚至像是……”Josh皱了皱眉，“红色？大概？”

“差不多”Tyler说，“隐约透着橙色。”

“橙色，没错。”Josh指着Tyler，“就是它。我总会忘记这个颜色。”

“不过很多东西都是橙色的，”Tyler皱眉。

“我的家乡不是”Josh郁闷地答道，“那里一切都是蓝-黑色的”

Tyler咧嘴：“我想象不出来。”

“别，”Josh坚定地说，他摇了摇头，“不要去想”

Tyler有些发怵：“相信我，我也不想”

Josh点点头：“好。”他把头转向一侧，忽然坐直了一些。

“我妈来了？”Tyler问。Josh点头，站起身来。

“尽量快些吧？”关上衣柜门前，Josh问。

“好的，”Tyler回应着空荡荡的房间。

一下轻柔的敲门声后，Tyler的妈妈把头探进房间。

“你在做什么呢，Tyler？”妈妈一边观察房间一边发问。

“和Josh聊天。”Tyler告诉她，话刚出口就后悔了。

“Tyler，”妈妈叹了口气，“Josh不是真实的，你忘了吗？我们谈过这件事了。”

“对，妈妈，”Tyler点点头，“我很抱歉。”

“Tyler，我……”妈妈顿了顿，神色迟疑，“不要道歉，好吗？只是Josh不存在而已。”

“好的，”Tyler答应她，等着她离开，好让Josh出来。

妈妈盯着他，一些黄-蓝-红色的东西在她眼里氤氲。他忘了其他人怎么称呼这种东西。Josh应该知道。

“Tyler，你没忘掉明天的预约吧？”妈妈说“和Paulson医生的。”

Paulson医生有很多马克笔，一个西洋跳棋棋盘，还有一个可自由取用装满糖果的抽屉——有了它，Tyler就不用再告诉其他人所有食物的味道都像金属，肥皂和洋红色的烛蜡。

“好的”Tyler点点头。

妈妈欲言又止。“好吧，Tyler，”她开了口，“记得吃饭，好吗？”

“好的，”Tyler重复道，随后她关上了门。

Josh立即打开了衣柜。

“Paulson医生，”他嫌恶地说。

“你为什么不喜欢他？”Tyler看着Josh坐上他的书架。

“他听起来很……”Josh默然，寻找着恰当的措辞。“我觉得是紫-绿色，不过我还漏了点什么，对不对？”

“粉色，”Tyler立刻接上。

“对，对，”Josh说。他板起脸：“我不喜欢你去那。”

“你想我去Craig医生那？”Tyler反问。

Josh坐在书架的边缘，摇摇欲坠，他尽力往后缩了缩。

“不！”Josh惊呼，“不，不，从不！”

“我在开玩笑，”Tyler爬回他的床上。

“玩笑，”Josh有些恼怒地咕哝，“不要拿那种事开玩笑，行吗？”

“好的。”Tyler答道。他突然想起了先前和妈妈的对话，那是黄油在吐司上被涂抹开的声音，平淡无奇，和紫-红色的接受程度。

“不，我是说真的，”Josh跳下书架，牵起Tyler的手。“不要拿那种事开玩笑。那种事……很糟糕。”

“是的，”Tyler附和，Josh在他的手上落下一个吻。

“请不要拿那种事开玩笑，Tyler。”Josh喃喃道。

Josh的呼唤夺了Tyler的魂，他不由自主地应允了。

* * *

Tyler敢说Paulson医生度过了漫长的一天。

“你妻子还好吗，医生？”Tyler礼貌地询问。

“很好，”Paulson医生怒气冲冲，倒在椅子上，“巧克力还是棒棒糖？”

“棒棒糖，”Tyler答道。他喜欢时不时下流地吮吸它们，试探Paulson医生在关注些什么。

医生给的棒棒糖是红色的，吃起来是绿-红-黄色，像樱桃。Tyler小心翼翼地用它在嘴唇上涂抹，尽可能将嘴唇覆盖上红色。

“上一个疗程我们聊了书，”Paulson医生没注意到Tyler对棒棒糖做的事，“还有头痛。”

“它们可以说是同义词。”Tyler说。

“是，你提到过很多次了。”Paulson医生的声音带有倦意，“还有圣经——”

“字这么小，你还不如抬头看看彩虹。”医生继续说。

“不过第一部分——”

“创世纪相关的几乎全是绿色，所以你能够阅读，”医生说，“我好好地做了笔记，还记得吗？”

“我记得。”Tyler用和妈妈说话一样的语调说道。

Paulson医生熟悉这种语调，他叹了口气。

“Tyler，我很抱歉今天我的状态不是最好，”他向前倾了倾身子，Tyler猛地后退，棒棒糖几乎进了他的喉咙。“抱歉，抱歉，”Paulson医生摘下眼镜，用手揉着脸，“我很抱歉，Tyler。”

Tyler什么都没说。他觉得如果自己开口，蹦出来的只会是一些Josh才能明白的胡言乱语。他的心砰砰直跳，他把手抚上胸口。Paulson医生看着他的一举一动，皱起眉头。

“我很抱歉，Tyler，”他又重复，“我没想要吓到你。”

“我没事。”Tyler很欣慰自己说出了“正常的”话语。

“不，Tyler，”Paulson医生叹息道。“你状态不好。”他慢慢摇头，好像要澄清什么，“今天你想谈些什么？”

Tyler耸耸肩：“我不知道。”

“你最近在写东西吗？”Paulson医生问。

“写了一点点。”Tyler轻声说，他在玩牛仔裤上的线头.

“有什么特别有趣的东西吗？”

“树屋。”话一出口Tyler就后悔了，因为Paulson医生的眼睛变成了一种饶有兴致、近乎饥渴的蓝-橙-绿色。

“什么树屋？”Paulson医生在笔记本上记下了一些东西。

“我们——我在树林里找到了一间树屋。”Tyler低语，有些不悦地盯着地板。他感觉自己怪异地暴露着。

“这间树屋是什么样的？”医生没有抬头看他。

“我不知道。木头做的。” _黄-紫色。就像浸湿的粉笔、他钢琴上最低的B音。_

“你父母知道这间树屋吗？”Paulson医生问。

“这重要吗？”Tyler的语气比他想象中的更加戒备。

Paulson医生眨了眨眼。“我想不重要，”他不紧不慢地说，“我只是想知道你有没有在和他们交流。”

“你本可以问他们，”Tyler指出，“你本可以直接问我。”

“你说得对，Tyler。对不起，”Paulson医生的道歉听起来很真诚，“你有没有在和你的父母交流？”Tyler打了个喷嚏：“我觉得有。”医生缓缓向前倾身，给Tyler留下接受他出现的时间。“我认为你应该和他们聊聊，Tyler。他们真的很关心你。”

“他们不。”Tyler知道自己听起来像个小孩，像剥下的橘子皮的气味，但他不在乎。

“他们关心你，Tyler。而且他们对你的遭遇感到非常，非常难过。”

“他们从来都不相信我。”

“Tyler，你之前不是一个很好懂的人，”Paulson医生和蔼地说，“说实话，你现在仍然不是。”

“你好像知道怎么应对我。”

“我已经认识你很久了，Tyler。”

“我父母也是。”

“他们真的了解你吗？”

Tyler沉默了一会儿。“不，”他犹豫了一下，“他们一点也不了解我。”

“Tyler，你考虑过和父母和解吗？”Paulson医生问。

Tyler沉着脸：“他们应该来和 _我_ 和解。”

“他们在 _努力_ ，Tyler，真的。”医生说，“我猜你没有意识到，但他们在努力做出补偿。”

“好吧，他们做得不怎么样。”Tyler嘟哝。

Paulson医生无视Tyler的评价：“他们说他们一直想多带你出去参加家庭活动。”

“我讨厌人群。”Tyler告诉医生，“我讨厌桌游。我讨厌电视。”

“他们不知道你喜欢什么，Tyler。”Paulson医生说，“但我确信他们很乐意陪你做你喜欢的事。”

“我……”Tyler停顿了一下，“我没什么想做的。”

Paulson医生安静了片刻：“你喜欢Josh。”

Tyler的眼神闪烁了一下：“什么？”Paulson医生从未主动提起过Josh。

“我的意思不是Josh真的存在，Tyler，”医生迅速补充，“但是你或许可以跟某个家里人说说关于他的事。”

“除了满足我的幻想，这样做有什么好处？”

“这样能帮助你敞开心扉，”Paulson医生无视他话里的讽刺，“当你谈论你热爱的东西时，会更易于理解。”

Tyler思考着他的建议：“你得告诉我父母，我可以和他们说Josh的事。”

Paulson医生叹了口气：“我不是要故意告诉他们Josh的事，Tyler。对不起。”

Tyler耸耸肩：“随便吧。”

Paulson医生自顾自地慢慢点头，在笔记本上记下了一些东西：“我会和他们谈谈的。”

* * *

“你打算怎样描述我？”在他们的树屋里，Josh捡起一块木头碎片，问道。

Tyler耸了耸肩：“不知道。有很多东西要说。”

“你可以告诉他们我是怎样一个粉-红-橙色的人，”Josh绽出一个能让Tyler融化的微笑，“我有多么的性感，我听起来有多么像融化的棉花糖，我的嘴唇有多么像C大调，我有多么能够——”

“噢，别说了。”Tyler开玩笑推他。

Josh笑起来，眼角因为笑容生出褶皱。在Josh察觉到他的凝视前，Tyler移开了视线。

“我爸妈觉得我疯了。”Tyler冷不丁地说。

Josh马上严肃起来，他皱着眉头：“你没有疯。”

“我知道，”Tyler说，“但告诉他们你的事情只会让他们更加坚信自己的想法。”

Josh沉默了片刻：“你会怎么做？”

“无论如何都要告诉他们你的事情，”Tyler，“管他们他妈的怎么想。”

Josh咧嘴笑：“你说脏话的时候真的很粉-红-橙色。”

Tyler的脸红了：“不，我不是。”

Josh若有所思地看着他：“你相当漂亮，Tyler。”

“相当漂亮？”Tyler说。

Josh笑起来：“不是我组织得最好的语句。”

“总之，我们为什么要这样说话？”Tyler问，“如果我们用我们自己的词语，这样的事情就不会发生。

“你叫我‘正常地’讲话，”Josh说，“用来练习。”

Tyler皱眉：“我为什么要那样做？”

Josh耸了耸肩：“加强沟通之类的东西。”

Tyler缓缓点头：“听起来像是我会做的事情。过去，你懂的。”

“嗯，没错。”Josh说。“你以前完全是——”他做了一些无声的手势，“蓝-紫色。混乱的。”

“搅成一团的，”Tyler点头应和。

“不完全是，”Josh说，“比较像是……我想不起来那个词语。橙-绿-紫色。”

“迷茫，也许是，”Tyler同意他的说法，“我不知道，也可能是迷失。”

“你迷失了自我。”Josh肯定地回答。

“也许是，”Tyler又说了一次，他看着Josh开关着手里的打火机，“你为什么会有打火机？你又不抽烟。”

Josh耸耸肩：“你不知道什么时候需要放火烧掉所有的东西。”

Tyler眉头紧皱：“什么？你在说什么？”

Josh只是又耸了耸肩：“总有一天你会明白的。”

* * *

“前几天他染了头发。”Tyler告诉他的妈妈。

他们坐在家门外的台阶上，看着风穿过后院的树木。风声像是贴在身上的冰凉的枕头，Tyler微笑起来。

“什么颜色？”妈妈问。

“蓝色，亮蓝色。”Tyler对自己微微一笑，“其实，前一阵子是红色的。”

“挺好的，Tyler。”妈妈看起来仍旧有些不自在。

“他的眼睛是很深的棕色，”Tyler选择忽略妈妈的不适，“咖啡色的眼睛。那种有咖啡和热巧克力的。叫什么来着？”

“摩卡。”妈妈说。

“摩卡色的眼睛。”Tyler点点头。

“Tyler，”妈妈欲言又止，“Josh是你的什么人？”

“什么意思？”

“他是你的朋友吗？”妈妈问，“男朋友？”

Tyler有点语无伦次“什么？不是！”

“这是……你知道，没关系的，如果你想找个男朋友，”Tyler的妈妈说，“就是想告诉你。”

“太好了，”Tyler仍然惊讶地睁着眼，“为什么会想到这样问？”

“你谈论他的时候，总是一副痴迷的神情，Tyler。”妈妈告诉他。

“是，但你就这样自然而然觉得我是同性恋了？”

“这个嘛，”妈妈耸了耸肩，“你看起来一直都不是很直，Tyler。”

Tyler眨了眨眼：“谢谢，妈。”

“我不是要羞辱你！”妈妈表示抗议，但Tyler打断了她。

“我是同性恋。”笑够了之后，Tyler向她承认，“我只是没想到你会发现。”

“我偶尔是会注意到你的一些东西的，Tyler。”妈妈告诉他。

Tyler立刻冷静了下来。他皱起眉头，而妈妈叹了口气，小心翼翼地握住他的手。

“我很抱歉，Tyler，”她告诉他，“我知道道歉不能解决什么，也不能改变什么，可我还是 _非常_ 抱歉。”

“为什么——”Tyler硬下心问出，“那时候你为什么不相信我？”

“我——”妈妈叹息，“Craig医生看起来很专业，Tyler。他理应是顶尖的医生。而且他非常平稳，非常让人放心，绝对没有任何不当行为。”她又叹了口气，温柔而有力地握着Tyler的手。“我最后悔的事就是没有相信你的话，Tyler。”

“我们不都是这样吗，”Tyler喃喃道，“我们不都是这样吗。”

* * *

“你感觉怎么样？”某一天，Josh问。

“你谁，Paulson医生吗？”

Josh翻了个白眼。“拜托，Ty，”他递过他的折叠刀，“写给我看看。用‘正常的’语言。”

Tyler盯着躺在Josh手掌里的刀，它看起来温暖又沉重，像草地上沾满露水的丝绸。

“写给我看看。”Josh重复了一遍。

Tyler展开刀片，把它压向树屋的木制地板。

“‘正常的’语言。”他自言自语，努力回想着当时的感受。

令-人-惧-怕-的

“令人惧怕的，”Josh念了出来，“为什么？”

Tyler耸了下肩，擦掉刀上的木屑，合上刀片，把它交还给Josh。

“我不知道。但我总这样觉得。”

“为什么？”Josh又问了一次，“你惧怕什么？”

Tyler又耸了一下肩：“大概是惧怕未知吧。”

Josh皱眉：“那没有什么好怕的。”

“那你说说，我为什么会害怕？”

Josh露出了他招牌式的温柔微笑。“橙-绿-紫色。”他说。

Tyler叹了口气，用拇指抚摩着木板上的刻痕。

“我不是，”他嘟哝道，“不完全是。”

“你是。”Josh说，“就像紧绷的橙色棉花。前路的未知是世界上最好的东西之一。”

“很可怕。”Tyler摇头。

“也许有一点，”Josh赞同，“但也许它会是你所能想到的最好的东西。”

“可万一它不是呢？”

“万一它是呢？”

“万一它不是呢？”

Josh俯身，牵起Tyler放在刻痕上的手。

“但万一它是呢？”Josh低语。

* * *

“你和你妈妈相处得怎么样？”Tyler把花生酱杯放入他的口袋时，Paulson医生问。

“还行。”Tyler说

“还行？”Paulson医生抬起了眉毛。

“有好转。”Tyler补充。

Paulson医生慢慢点了点头：“所以你跟她说了Josh的事？”

Tyler点头：“她看起来不太高兴。”

“和预期的一样，Tyler。”Paulson医生还在看他的笔记，“一个女人听到她十七岁的儿子谈论自己想象出来的朋友，当然不会很自在。”

“她 _觉得_ 谁是想象出来的？”Tyler忍不住更正他。

Paulson医生顿住了，他终于从笔记中抬起了头。

“Tyler，”他轻柔地说，“Josh _是_ ——”

“是，好吧，无所谓。”Tyler迅速接话。

医生叹了口气，心不在焉地将手穿过稀疏的头发。

“他不是真实的，Tyler，”他轻声地说，“我很抱歉，但他就是不存在。”

“是，好的，随你怎么说。”

Paulson医生用手揉了揉脸：“Tyler……”

“听我说，”Tyler忽地鼓足勇气回击，“我知道这让你觉得我疯了，但Josh是 _真实的_ ，明白吗？你说服不了我的。”

Paulson医生干笑了几声：“是，我明白了。”

* * *

“完全是蓝-黑色的，”Josh说，“我说的是，我家。这就是我更喜欢这里的原因。”

“你和我说过，”Tyler说，“很多遍了。”

“它的真实性并没有因此减弱。”Josh指出。

“我知道，”Tyler说，“我只是想说，你每次说的时候我都听见了。”

“可我不想你只是 _听见_ 我，”Josh坚决地说，“我想要你 _倾听_ 我。”

Tyler眉头微蹙：“有什么差别？”

Josh发出沮丧的声音。“有些人——主要是哲学家——说人们根本不能听见彼此，”他说，“但我不同意这种说法。我认为每个人都能听见，但是大多数人做不到 _倾听_ 。”

Tyler的眉头皱得更紧了：“我还是不明白。”

“就好比……”Josh转过身，牵起Tyler的手，“好，当我说‘拉我的手’，你想到的是牵手，对不对？而不是拉扯我的手。除非我们已经握着手了，但那是另外一回事。”

“噢。”Tyler安静思考了一会。“我懂了，”他又皱了皱眉，“应该。”

Josh咧嘴笑起来：“好吧，至少你很诚实。”

* * *

“Tyler，你的精神科医生和我想给你尝试一种新的药。”Tyler坐下时，Paulson医生说。

“什么？”Tyler正在挑出一根紫色的棒棒糖，“你忘记上次换药的时候发生了什么吗？”

“不能有抗精神病药。”Paulson医生说。“那是个错误，我知道。”他叹气，一只手穿过头发，“那是个错误。”

“那，这次是什么药？”Tyler拆开棒棒糖的包装，把糖果塞进嘴里。

“氯羟安定，”Paul送你医生停顿了一下，又说，“劳拉西泮。”

Tyler面露不满：“那不是治焦虑症的吗？”我焦虑吗？他问自己。

“它也用于治疗失眠。”Paulson医生说，“说实话，Tyler，你开始变得像具骷髅了。人是需要良好睡眠的。”

Tyler满不在乎：“我觉得我挺好的。”

Paulson医生轻叹一声：“你妈妈告诉我她听到你凌晨三点还在自言自语。每一个晚上都是这样。”

Tyler张开嘴，本想说他不是在和自己说话，却还是决定避而不谈。

“我没事。”他开了口。

“Tyler，我真的觉得你睡得太少了。”Paulson医生轻柔地说，“你看起来总是很疲惫。”

“我很好。”

“Tyler，老实说，我觉得这样做对你最好。”Paulson医生和蔼地说。

Tyler翻了个白眼，靠向椅背：“随便吧。”

医生叹了口气，揉了揉眼。“这件事没有借口逃避，”他说，“但是，Tyler，这真的是为你好。”他拿出另一张纸，写上了一些东西。“我会和你父母谈谈，等我获得了他们的准许，你就开始吃劳拉西泮。可以吗，Tyler？”

“随便吧。”Tyler又说了一次。

Paulson医生又叹了口气，他揉搓着左手上的戒指。“好的。现在，Tyler，我觉得——”

“停下。”Tyler恼怒得说。

Paulson医生顿住了，“停下什么？”

“别再每隔一句话就喊一次我的名字了，”Tyler说，“我知道我叫什么，好吗？”

“习惯了，T——习惯了。”Paulson医生说。

Tyler干笑了几声。“我讨厌我的名字。”他告诉医生。

“为什么？”Paulson医生迅速在记事板上写下了什么。

“它在提醒我。”

Paulson医生停下笔：“提醒你什么？”

“它提醒我没有人是真正独一无二的，”Tyler说，“没有人是真正独特的。”

Paulson医生提起了兴趣，他把记事板放到桌上：“解释一下？”

“当然。”Tyler说，“你知道，世界上还有别的人叫Tyler Joseph。或许现在没有，但以后会有。或许都有，要看我活了多久。”他暂停了一下，轻拍着下巴。“而且如果真的有平行宇宙，就会有无数多个Tyler Joseph，和我说着同样的话，和我想着同样的事情。是的，在无数个世界中会有个当管道工、在空闲时候穿异装的，从没想过存在其他宇宙的Tyler Joseph，但那意味着在无数个世界中也存在无数个这个人的复制品。而如果我说的这些都是事实，人们就没道理认为自己是独特的。”Tyler若有所思地轻哼，“当然，你可以争辩，世界上可能没有平行宇宙这回事，但即使这样，世界上还是会有人拥有着你的名字，在过去，现在，或者未来。而且我读到，地球上的每个人都有酷似者，尽管两名酷似的人可能不是生活在同一个时代。”

Paulson医生盯着他：“……这就是为什么你不喜欢你的名字？”

Tyler笑了一下：“一个有些啰嗦的答案，是的。”

“是个很有趣的想法，”Paulson医生告诉他，“我晚些时候肯定会深入思索一下。”

“挺好。”Tyler真诚地回应，“我认为每个人都应该至少思考一次这件事情。锻炼思维，你知道的。”

* * *

“妈？”Tyler走进厨房。

“Tyler？”妈妈转过身，脸上带着一丝惊讶。

“我有事和你说。”他谨慎地拉起她的手，领她到厨房的桌子旁坐下。

“什么事？”她问。

“我……” _爱上了你认为是想象出来的那个男孩，我该怎么办，_ “……呃，”Tyler挠了挠脖子。“嗯。”

“嗯？”妈妈说。

“晚饭吃什么？”说出口的是截然不同的一番话。

妈妈讶异地眨眼。“意大利面和肉丸，”她说，“为什么？你想和我们一起吃饭？”

没有由来地，Tyler点了头。

* * *

“所以，我来捋一遍，”Josh开始说，“你试着用勺子吃意大利面；你弟弟想给你一把叉子，而你骂他多管闲事；你妹妹念叨着她的篮球比赛；你另一个弟弟在桌子下踹了你一脚，然后你摔下了椅子；你爸爸喝了一瓶无酒精啤酒；你妈妈也加入讨论篮球比赛；最后踢你的那个弟弟问你为什么不去学校，你失声痛哭。”

“差不多就是这样。”Tyler点点头。

Josh扬起一边眉毛：“你到底为什么要和他们一起吃饭？”

Tyler刷一下红了脸：“那是个意外。”

Josh抬起了另一边眉毛：“你怎么会意外地和家里人吃了餐饭？”

“我——啊……”Tyler一只手摸着头发，“就是，我本来要问我妈一些事情，但是，呃，我最后只问了她晚餐吃什么。”

Josh的眉毛抬得更高了：“你本来要问什么？”

Tyler觉得自己的脸烧得更厉害了。“没什么”他回答得有点太急切了。

Josh的眉毛高得快要消失在他亮蓝色的头发中了。Tyler还没来得及多想，就伸出手抚下了Josh高扬的眉毛。

他们对视了一会儿，突然放声大笑。

两人把前额抵在一起，双手紧紧交缠，他们咯咯直笑，Tyler低头看向Josh柔软的，C大调一般的嘴唇，它就近在眼前……

“Tyler？”

Tyler从自己的想法中惊醒，重新看向Josh的摩卡眼睛。他们的额头还贴在一起。

“我可不可以，嗯……”身体先大脑一步做出了行动，他轻微动身，他们的嘴唇触碰在了一起。尽管只是短暂的一下，但Tyler能感受到他后退时，那完美的C大调嘴唇没有什么反应。

“噢。”Josh看起来受了惊吓。

“噢，”Tyler站起来，“噢，噢，天啊，对不起，我——我会……”他几乎从梯子上滑下去。

“不，等等，Tyler——”Josh喊道，但Tyler没有回头。

* * *

“你今天看起来很阴沉。”Tyler往麦片里倒牛奶时，妈妈评论道。

Tyler耸了耸肩：“我没事。”

她眉头紧锁：“你今天一整天没出门。”

Tyler又耸了下肩：“没心情。”

“你介意我和你一起坐着吗？”妈妈指着Tyler身旁的椅子问。他摇了摇头。“谢谢你。”

他们静默地坐了一会儿。

“我不知道你喜欢这种口味的麦片。”妈妈说。

“嗯？”Tyler抬起头，“哦，对，这是Josh……”他低头看着碗里漂浮着的棕褐色玉米泡芙，犹豫了一下，“最喜欢的口味。”

面对着碗里的里斯牌泡芙，Tyler忽然泣不成声。

“Tyler，”妈妈听起来十分担忧，“嘿，发生什么事了？”

“对不起，对不起，”Tyler抽噎着说，“我——我不知道，我——”啜泣声打断了他的话语。

“嘘，”妈妈跪在他的椅子旁，搂住他的肩膀。“嘿，没事的。”

Tyler伸手抱着她，把头埋进她的颈窝。他突然发现，自己竟然回想起了小时候被噩梦烦扰时，和她紧紧依偎着的感受。不过当Josh走进他的生活之后，他就再没找过她。他变成和Josh依偎着了。

Tyler想着自己如果又做了噩梦，是不是要重新投入妈妈的怀抱，忍不住笑出了声。

“没事的，”妈妈轻拍着他的背，温柔地说，“宝贝，一切都会没事的。”

“妈？”他低声说。

“怎么了，Tyler？”她回应。

“我爱上Josh了。”他的声音在说“爱”的时候变得沙哑。

“噢。”妈妈抱得更紧了，“噢， _Tyler_ 。”

“我知道——”Tyler停顿了一下，深吸一口气，“我知道你觉得他不是真实存在的，而且每个人的反应都那么激烈，以至于有时候我也觉得他可能不是真实的。可这样的话我算什么呢？”他开始颤抖：“困在对一个幽灵的爱里，是这样吧。”

“噢，宝贝，”妈妈轻柔地说，“我很抱歉。”

“我搞砸了。”Tyler又说，“我搞砸了。”

“Tyler，”妈妈小心翼翼地说，“你有没有想过，这可能是件好事？”

“什么？”Tyler迷惑不解。

“像你这样太依赖——依赖别人，是不正常的，”妈妈和善地说，“或许暂时放下Josh？”

“暂时放下？”Tyler惊讶得止住了哭泣。

“暂时放下，Tyler。”她重复了一遍，“就一小段时间。找个新的爱好之类的。”

“Josh不是一种 _爱好_ ，妈。”Tyler对她的弦外之音愤愤不平，“他是个 _人_ 。一个我对他有亏欠的人。”他猛地起身。

“Tyler，等一下——”

但是Tyler已经冲出后门，跑向树林深处去寻找Josh了。

* * *

走近树屋时，Tyler听见了Josh无意间的哼唱。他谨慎地爬上梯子，把头探进树屋。

Josh坐在树屋里，手上的打火机开了又关，像是在发呆。

“嘿，”Tyler说。Josh吓得差点扔掉了打火机。

“嗨，”他收起打火机，“进来吧。”

Tyler有些迟疑地爬进树屋：“我想道——，”

话还没说完，Josh已经冲到他的面前，C大调一般的唇覆上了他的唇。

这次的吻比上次的长，而且这一次他们都很投入。Josh的嘴温暖而甜蜜，Tyler感觉到自己的心在疯狂地跳动着。

Josh伸出他柔软的，天空蓝色的手，一只拥着他的脖颈，另一只托着他的下巴。Tyler也犹豫地伸出手，抓住Josh的肩膀。

他们终于结束了亲吻，Tyler缓缓睁开眼睛，Josh就在身边，满心欢喜的样子。

他们在原地坐着，歇了口气。

“你为什么要逃？”Josh打破了沉默。

“你为什么不吻回来？”Tyler反问。

又是沉默。

“我喜欢你。”Josh忽然说。他的声音听起来有一点点的不一样。像是飞回天上的雨。“我很喜欢你。”

“我也很喜欢你。”Tyler说。Josh微笑注视着他，虎牙从C大调的嘴唇中间露出来。

“好。”他低语，像是颂歌，然后又吻了他。

* * *

“噢，”Tyler喘着气说， _“Josh。”_

“好？”Josh紧握他的手，含糊地说。Tyler叫了一声。

“好像——好像——”Tyler往后仰头，撞上了树屋的木制地板，“我能尝到——啊……”

Josh咽下呻吟声，用C大调一般的唇吻着他。Tyler呜咽一声，抬起臀部。

“Josh。”他气喘吁吁。

“Tyler。”Josh的声音温暖而富有磁性，是蜂蜜、鸟鸣和香甜的深色橘子。

Josh温柔地将手指探入，Tyler一阵喘气和呻吟。他好像尝到了什么味道，像金属，却又不完全是，而且他如此，如此地渴望，渴望着一些说不清道不明的东西。

“拜托，”Tyler低吟，但也不确定自己想要的是什么。Josh的手指继续深入，那股非-金属的味道如潮水般涌进他的唇齿间，他惊恐地抽泣着。

“嘿，”Josh停下来动作。他用柔软的，天蓝色的双手托起Tyler的脸颊，“你还好吗？”

“嗯，”Tyler颤抖着说，“嗯，我没事。”

Josh在他额上落下一个轻柔的吻：“如果我做得太过火了，告诉我，好吗？”

“好的，”Tyler轻声回答。他把身子靠向Josh的手指，Josh微笑着，C大调一般甜蜜。“来吧，”Tyler顿时觉得口干舌燥，“你可以——啊。”

Josh继续缓慢抽动着他的手指。Tyler不太确定他在干什么，但感觉还不错。

他感到有些特别的东西在他的血液里流淌，炽热、欲望、红-黑色丝绒。他哼了几声，挤压着Josh的手指。

“很好，”Tyler呢喃道，“非常，非常……就像——啊，不是金属但差不多，还有丝绒，还有——啊……”

“嘘，”Josh轻声说，“我知道。”

Josh缓缓抽出了手指。Tyler不知所措地皱着眉头。

“怎么了？”他开口询问，但Josh突然挪动了他的臀部，用某样温暖又坚硬的东西抵着他，“噢。”

“可以吗？”Josh低着头，用摩卡色的眼睛看着他，低声问。

“可以。”Tyler肯定地回答，“可以。”

Josh温柔地推进，虎牙咬着C大调般的下唇。

被缓慢地填满后，Tyler翻出了白眼。是燃烧的感觉，但更像咖啡上的奶油，像知更鸟的红色羽毛，而且可以接受。

“可以吗？”Josh低语。

“可以。”Tyler给出肯定的答复，然后闭上了双眼。非-金属的味道又重新变得强烈了，Josh轻微移动臀部时，他倒吸了一口气，“哦！哦，啊……”

Josh再一次亲吻他，而Tyler竭尽所能地回应他。

“太，太，啊，”Josh向着Tyler呻吟，“你太，哦，哦……”Tyler吻着他，吞下他的呻吟声。

Josh开始缓慢、稳定地移动他的臀部，而Tyler发现自己也在移动自己的身体来与他契合。Josh的每一下撞击都击中了Tyler身体里的某样东西，Tyler不由自主地发出低沉而持续的呜咽声。

“告诉我，”Josh低声说，“是不是太过了，告诉我。”

“是，”Tyler也咕哝着，“继续。”

Josh轻声笑了，有些惊讶，但很顺从。

Tyler把手伸进Josh柔顺的蓝色头发，轻轻拉起一绺。Josh呻吟着，手指紧紧抓着Tyler的肩膀，Tyler把腿盘到Josh的腰上。他的臀部向上挪了挪，Josh开始更用力地撞击，他呜咽着。

“来吧，”Josh对着Tyler耳语，“我可以……吗？”

Tyler根本不知道Josh想要做什么，但他贴近了Josh，他挤压着，发出了一声惊叫，Josh继续顶撞着。

“……你还好吗？”Tyler问。

Josh的手往下探，包裹住了Tyler的——哇哦，他急促地呼吸着。

“我很好。”他的手开始移动。

“呃啊”是Tyler的回答。

他抬起手，双臂紧紧环抱着Josh，渴望地贴近他。非-金属的味道比以往任何时候都要来得强烈，他咬着Josh的锁骨，发出一声呻吟。

“哦天，”他呼出一口气，“哦天。”

Tyler感觉到了血液里的丝绒，品尝到了嘴里非-金属的味道，他开始听到一阵低沉的嗡嗡声，一段完美的升G调。

他呻吟着，喉咙里传出兴奋的声音，Josh顺着下巴亲吻他直到脖颈。

“快，”Josh低声说，“就要到了。”

Tyler不知道Josh说的是什么，不知道他要到的是什么地方，但他迷醉在情欲中，什么也问不出口。

Josh转动他的手，用大拇指在顶部揉搓着，Tyler嘴里的非-金属味瞬间变得浓郁，如此地浓郁，他靠着Josh开始啜泣。

“没事的，”Josh轻声道，“放松就好了。放松。”

Tyler放松下来。

他在坠落，在下沉，他察觉到自己在发抖。嘴里的非-金属味道终于转变成了一声他能够发出的最高的呻吟，他摊开双臂，一只手臂碰到了木制墙板，他感受到全身的肌肉收缩又舒展。

“噢。”刚回过神来，他便开口说。

“你好。”Josh靠着Tyler的领口。

“你好，”Tyler机械地重复着，他有些耳鸣，“刚刚——刚刚……”前所未有地，Tyler不知道该如何描述。

“是的，”Josh落下一个简约的吻，“我知道。”

* * *

“我知道，”Tyler随即希望能收回刚说出口的话，因为Josh眼里的摩卡色变得更深了。

“你说，”Josh温和地说，C大调一样的嘴唇覆盖着他的虎牙，“什么？”

“对不起，Josh。”Tyler立刻说道。

Josh呼出一口气，在Tyler看来是红-绿-橙色的，就像碎石河床上的河流。极度危险。

“你不——”Josh深吸一口气，“你 _不可能_ 明白的，好吗？”

“我——”

“你 _根本_ 不知道那是什么感觉，”Josh咆哮道，“害怕回家。 _根本不知道_ 恐惧自己的父母是什么样的感受。”他站起来，在狭小的树屋里踱步。“你根本不知道每当你的父亲喝得烂醉，砸坏他手边所有的东西，你的母亲磕嗨了无暇顾及你，你只能自己找地方躲藏，是什么样的感受。你不知道用你的身子护着你的弟弟妹妹是什么样的感受。你不知道当你父亲火冒三丈，抽出皮带想找人发泄时，恐惧充斥全身的感觉。你不知道，被一个喝着廉价酒精的、怒气冲冲的成年男人用尽全力鞭打的感觉。而我可以告诉你，Tyler。”他停下步伐，转过身看着Tyler的眼睛，“很痛苦。”

Tyler艰难地开口：“我——我很抱歉——”

“抱歉，抱歉，”Josh轻蔑地笑了一声，“每个人都在他妈的说抱歉。”

他继续踱步。“所有东西都是蓝-黑色的，”他重复着。他顿了一下，眉头皱着。“对我来说。”他补充道。

* * *

“怎么了，Tyler？”妈妈问。

“哈？”Tyler仰起头。

“你在这里坐了一整天，”她在沙发上坐下，陪在他身旁，“发生什么事了吗？”

“就是，”Tyler努力控制自己，但还是脱口而出，“Josh和我上床了。从那以后他就变得特别喜怒无常，我不知道该怎么办。昨天我们吵架了，因为他说一切都是蓝-黑色的的时候我表示了赞同，然后他就发火了，因为我不可能感同身受。而他说得对，我不知道所有事物都是蓝-黑色是什么感觉。但他一直大喊大叫，妈，他在家里受了很多苦，我想帮他却 _办不到_ ，而这让我 _很难过_ 。”

“你——你和Josh上床了？”

Tyler抬眼看，妈妈面色煞白。

“没错，”他不紧不慢地说，“我就是这个意思，不是吗？”

“Tyler，”妈妈急切地说，她用力抓着他的手，捏得他生疼，“难受吗？”

Tyler的脸隐约扭曲成震惊和恶心的表情： _“什么？”_

“你和Josh上床的时候，难受吗？”妈妈说，“他弄疼你了吗？”

Tyler皱起眉头：“呃，有一点点，但我其实没怎么注意到。”他仔细地回想，“第二天坐下的时候有点疼。”他如实说。

妈妈看起来十分惊恐。“哦， _Tyler，_ ”她把他搂入怀中，轻轻地说，“我很抱歉。”

“什么？”Tyler感到不解。她为什么要觉得抱歉？性不是美好的事情吗？是挺美好的。

“没事了。”妈妈温柔地摇了摇他，“没事了。你在这里很安全。”

Tyler一头雾水地坐着。难道他不应该享受性的快感吗？

妈妈伸手抚过他的头发：“你安全了。谁都不能伤害你。再也不能了。”

* * *

自从Tyler说出和Josh上床的事以后，妈妈再也没让他离开过自己的视线。

他希望Josh能理解他的处境。

妈妈只在要和别人打电话，或要和爸爸讲话的时候从他身边离开过。

“我就是去和你弟弟妹妹他们打个招呼，好吗？”听到车库门打开的声音，妈妈说，“我很快就回来。”

Tyler漫不经心地点头。

屋外传来妈妈和弟弟妹妹讲话的声音，他听见有人在轻敲卧室的玻璃窗。他望向窗外，Josh站在那里，小心翼翼的招着手。

Tyler跑过去，打开窗子。

“嘿，”他谨慎地说。

“走吧。”Josh指向身后的树林。

Tyler欲言又止。“如果我妈回来发现我不见了，她会抓狂的。”他说。

Josh叹了口气。“拜托了？”他说，“对不起，Tyler。我没想冲你发火的。拜托了。对不起。”

Tyler看向窗外，叹了口气。“好吧。”他咕哝着爬出窗外。

“嘿，”Josh小心地牵起他的手，轻声说，“我们能谈谈吗？”

“好的。”Tyler说。他们十指相扣，向林子里走去。

“我很抱歉我那样朝你发火。”刚走进他们的藏身之地，Josh就开口道了歉。

“我很抱歉我说我明白你的感受。”Tyler说，“我不明白。我不知道我那时在想什么。”

Josh微微一笑，C大调的嘴唇看起来有点伤心。“每个人都他妈的在说抱歉。”他低声说，Tyler俯身亲吻他。

他离开Josh的嘴唇时，Josh闭着眼，看起来平静而安宁。

“唱歌。”他仍然闭着眼。

“什么？”Tyler有些猝不及防。

“唱歌。”Josh重复道。

“你想让我唱什么？”Tyler困惑地说。

Josh耸耸肩：“耳熟能详的歌。”

“唔。”Tyler犹豫着。不知为何，他想起的只有：“一闪一闪亮晶晶。”

整首歌唱完，Josh终于睁开了眼。“谢谢你。”他说。

“没什么。”Tyler说。

他们十指仍旧紧握，朝着树林深处走去。

“你有没有注意到，”Josh眯起眼睛，仰望着正逐渐变暗的天空，“当你眯着眼睛的时候，一切都不一样了？”

“有，”Tyler说，“虽然没有细想过，但也足够令人不安了。”

“没错，”Josh打了个响指，“就像那个——那个人。遮着脸，名字像红色-八月-L的。”

“唔，”Tyler回想着，“呃，René Magritte？”

“对——是，是他。”Josh说，“所有事物都不是原有的样子了。”

Tyler缓缓点头，他眯起眼观察周围的树林。目之所及，一切事物都笼罩在诡异的阴霾中，扭曲而迷离。他有些发怵，转头看向Josh，他——他也不是原本的样子了。

“你不像你了。”Tyler脱口而出。

Josh愣住了，Tyler觉得他又要开始吼叫了，但Josh只是捏了捏Tyler的手。

“没关系。”他轻声说，“只要你能记住我就好。”

Tyler也捏了捏他的手。

他们在寂静中行走，全然一片绿-橙色。Tyler几乎能尝到它。

“如果这一切都不是真实的呢？”Tyler冷不丁地说。

Josh蹙眉：“哪种不真实。”

“这一切都发生在我脑海中的那种。”Tyler解释道。Josh侧过头。

“好吧，这一切当然都是发生在你的脑海中。”他说。Tyler眨了眨眼。

“你说什么？”

“这一切都发生在你的脑海中，”Josh伸出手示意，“但这不代表它们不是真实的。”

Tyler叹了口气。“没错，但如果这一切——”他指指周围，“ _只_ 发生在我的脑海中呢？”

Josh耸了耸肩：“那它仍然是真实的，不是吗？如果你能看到，能 _感受_ 到它，为什么它不是真实的呢？”

“我——我不知道，”Tyler皱起眉头，“或许是因为对其他人来说，它不是真实的。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，也许你不是真实的。”

Josh僵住了，他看向Tyler：“什么？”

“每个人都告诉我你不是真实存在的。”Tyler说，“我的心理医生，我的精神科医生，我的父母——”

“别听他们的。”Josh凝视着Tyler的双眼，坚定地说。“别听。你能看到我，对不对？听见我？”他紧了紧牵着Tyler的手，“感觉到我？”

“是幻觉？”Tyler猜测。

“亲吻你的感觉？”Josh反问。

Tyler甩开了Josh的手，他双手抱头。

“Tyler，我是 _真实的，_ ”Josh轻拍他，“你听得见我吗？”

“让我想想！”Tyler大声叫喊。

“我和你说要记住我！”Josh怒吼，“你觉得那是你自己虚构的吗？我 _真的_ 是你想象出来的吗？”

“闭嘴！”Tyler捂着耳朵尖叫，“闭嘴闭嘴闭 _嘴_ ！”

“听我说！”

“你不是真实的！”

“我是！”

“你不是 _真实的_ ！”

“我是！Tyler， _听着——_ ”

“不是真实的，不是真实的，不是真实的——”

然后Josh反手给了他一巴掌。

两人都愣住了。

“你——你刚刚是不是——”

“ _Tyler_ ，”Josh急促地呼吸着，“Tyler，对不起，我没想——”

“离我远一点。”

“噢，Tyler，我真的很——”

“让我一个人静静！”Tyler尖声喊着，“离我远一点！”

“Tyler，拜托了， _对不起！_ ”

“ _走开！_ ”Tyler惊叫，他朝家径直跑去。

“ _Tyler！_ ”

Tyler凄厉地哭喊着，泪流满面。他跑到屋外的光亮处，倚靠着房门，而他的弟弟打开了门。

“Tyler！妈妈很——”

Tyler从他身旁跑过，他抽泣着冲进房间。他倒在床上，甚至忘了把门锁上。

他钻到毛毯下，身体卷缩着，然后睡了过去。

Tyler醒来的时候，妈妈躺在他的身边，抚摸着他的后背。

“嘿。”她轻柔地说，Tyler揉着眼坐起来。

“嘿。”他感到空虚。

“想谈谈吗？”她温柔地问。

Tyler摇了摇头，但又说：“Josh打我。”

妈妈睁大了眼：“他干了 _什么_ ？”

“是我的错。”Tyler抓着头发，“我一直喊叫着‘他不是真实的，他不是真实的’，他哭喊着，但我没有停下然后他最后就打了我。”

妈妈神情惊恐地盯着他。

“他打了你。”她一字一顿地说。

Tyler揉着眼点了点头。他忽然被拉进了一个坚实的怀抱里。

“妈？”他不确定地说，他感觉到她因为哭泣而颤抖着。

“Tyler，”她轻声说，“哦， _Tyler。我很抱歉。_ ”

“为什么……为什么你……”Tyler迟疑地拍着妈妈的后背。

“我的小宝贝。”她轻声说，他被抱得快要窒息了。

“妈妈？”

Tyler抬起头，看到他最小的弟弟探着头往房间里看。

“唔，我没有要打扰你们的意思，但是爸爸打电话来了，”弟弟手里拿着电话，说。

妈妈很不情愿地放开泰勒，接过了电话。弟弟松了口气，立即离开了。

“Chris？”妈妈把电话贴到耳边。她听了一会儿：“不，他才刚睡醒。”她又停了下来：“是的，我确实——不，我待会儿和你说。”又是停顿：“对，他是。过会儿见。”她挂断电话，将电话放在Tyler的床头柜上。

妈妈又坐回了他身边。

“你饿不饿？“她问。

Tyler摇摇头：“现在几点了？“

妈妈看了看表：“3点50.”

“下午，还是——”

“凌晨。”她说。

Tyler皱眉：“爸为什么在外面？弟弟为什么醒着？”

“你爸爸出去拿一些东西，”妈妈说，“你弟弟妹妹他们还没有时间睡觉。”

“我敢说，这都怪我。”Tyler冷淡地说。

妈妈握了下他的手。“是我的错，如果要怪罪谁的话。”她承认，“我最近弄得一团糟。”

“哦。”Tyler不知道还能说什么。

“我们等会儿去见一下Paulson医生，好吗？”她说。

“为什么？”

“我们需要一起谈谈。”她告诉他。

“谈什么？”

她耸耸肩：“最近发生的所有事。”

Tyler叹气。“上床的事。”他说。妈妈紧张起来。

“对，Tyler。”她说，“那是一部分。”

Tyler缓缓点头，重新躺回床上。他把脸埋在枕头里，假装Josh从没有打过他。

* * *

“我不懂我们为什么要这样小题大做。”Tyler说。

“你为什么觉得我们不应该？“Paulson医生说。

Tyler耸了耸肩。“就是上床而已。”他说，“很多同龄人都这样做。”

“大部分同龄人这样做是因为他们喜欢。”妈妈温柔地说。

“我喜欢的，妈。”Tyler皱着眉说，“我 _喜欢_ 的。”

妈妈盯着他：“你——你喜欢？”

“是。”他说，“怎么了？我不该喜欢吗？”

“那个，不是，我——我的意思是……”

“是什么？”Tyler逼问。

“我们没想到你还能享受性的快感。”Paulson医生插话，“自从Craig医生那件事发生后。”

Tyler呆住了。

“但是Craig，”他断断续续地说，“他只是——他只是打了我。不是吗？”

“噢，天哪，”妈妈掩着脸，说，“噢， _Tyler。_ ”

“妈妈？”Tyler轻声说，他陡然感到惊恐万分。

妈妈只是把头埋在Tyler父亲的肩上，不停摇头。

“爸？”Tyler轻声发问，而父亲紧握着自己妻子的手，努力抑制着情绪。

“Tyler，Craig医生——”他停下来深吸了一口气，“Craig医生……”他摇摇头，看向Paulson医生。

“Tyler，”Paulson医生往常冷静的面容消失了，他看起来忐忑不安，“Craig医生会打你，没错。但是，啊……”他用手捋着头发：“他会，就是，伤害你。性方面地。”

Tyler坐着，往后退了一点。

“他——他强奸了我。”他呆滞地说。

“猥亵你，没错”Paulson医生温和地说，眼中噙着公鸡-乌鸦一般的悲伤。

“而我什么都不记得了？”Tyler问。

“对一个那么小的孩子来说，那是很严重的创伤，Tyler。”Paulson医生说，“你封存住了那些记忆，这并不奇怪。”

“可从来没有人告诉过我？”Tyler质疑。

“我们认为没有必要让你心烦意乱。”Paulson医生解释道，“那样只会伤害你。”

“我们很抱歉，Tyler，”妈妈插话，她泣不成声，“很抱歉。”

“抱歉，抱歉，”Tyler小声嘀咕，“每个人都他妈的在说抱歉。”

“然后这个时候Josh就出现了。”Paulson医生说，“Craig医生成为你的医生后不久，你开始谈论Josh。”

“所以呢？”Tyler问。

“Tyler，”Paulson医生和蔼地说，“Josh是一种自我保护机制。他不是真实的。”

“不，”Tyler想辩解，但所有事情好像都解释通了，“噢。噢，不。”

“我很抱歉。”Paulson医生看起来像是真诚地在道歉。

“可是……可是我们……” _接吻。爱抚。做爱。那_ 是真实的。

是吗？

Tyler把头埋进手掌里。没有其他人看到过Josh。没有人可以证明他存在。

该死，Tyler甚至不知道Josh的姓氏。

噢，天哪。

“Tyler，”妈妈说，“你想要什么吗？你需要什么吗？”

Tyler缓缓摇着头，指甲深浅不一地插进了膝盖。

“不，不，”他使劲闭着眼，“不。”

“Tyler，”有人说，他不知道是谁，因为耳朵里的声音全都开始变得模糊了。

“食物被下了毒。”陷入黑暗前，他轻声说。

* * *

Tyler醒来时，是在自己的卧室里，妈妈睡在床边的椅子上，她紧紧攥着他的手。

他望向窗外，看着下沉的夕阳，眯了眯眼。

“记住我。”他低语。

身旁的妈妈动了一下，她睫毛微颤，睁开了双眼。

“嘿，宝贝。”她喃喃道。

“嘿。”他仍然望着窗外。

“你感觉怎么样？”妈妈问。

“疲惫。”他说，“或许，啊，可以给我一些水吗？”

“当然，”她说，“我很快就回来。别乱走，好吗？”

“好的。”他仍然看着夕阳。

“嘿，看着我。”

Tyler不情愿地移开视线，看向妈妈。

“哪都别去。”她命令道。

“好的。”他重复着，她走之前抱了他一下。

她一关上门，Tyler就猛地打开窗户，像Josh常常做的那样爬出窗户。他冲进树林，皮肤乍然变得过于紧绷。

肮脏。肮脏肮脏肮脏。是一种存在于灵魂中的肮脏，存在于那个唯一的、他不能用肥皂猛烈擦洗的地方。

他的双脚被蓝-黑色的水沾湿了，而他望向四周，所有东西都变成了蓝-黑色。他想大喊，告诉Josh他现在懂得那种感受了，他明白了，但Josh已经离开，而且再也不会回来了。他的肺要炸开了，Tyler想。

“对不起！”他高声呼喊，“我现在懂了！我保证！”

但是一切都变得更蓝了，一切都变得更黑了。Tyler能感受到骨头里的冰冷，它从他的眼里渗出，他用尽全力合上双眼，可它还是源源不断地向外漏。他在打战，他在颤抖，而他是如此，如此地肮脏。

Tyler逐渐意识到他在苦苦哀求Josh回来，回到他身边，但Josh永远不会回来了，因为他不是 _真实的_ ，而Tyler只他妈的是一个发狂的白痴，有着一个该死的癫狂的头脑，而且他是如此，如此地肮脏，他污秽不堪，而且他永远不会被爱。

 _“拜托！”_ 他刺耳地、粗嘎地尖声叫喊，那些语句像是被他从喉中撕扯出来的，“哦， _拜托！_ ”

话音在树林中回响，在树木和树木之间回荡，而Tyler感觉到这些话语沉入他的身体，覆盖着他的骨头，留下 _“拜托拜托拜托”_ 的振动。

“你在哪？”他高喊，“我 _需要_ 你！我他妈需要你，噢，拜托！”

他双手抱头，拉扯着头发，抓挠着皮肤。面颊上柔软的肌肤被指甲撕破、撕裂。疼痛是最唯一的真实，他想。他绝望地撕扯自己的脸庞、脖颈、手臂。很疼，很他妈的疼，他啜泣着，却又大笑——难道这不是最美好的事情吗？

“我是真实的！”Tyler尖叫。他指着天空问罪，“我他妈是真实的！你为什么不是？！”他跌倒在冰凉，冰凉的地面上。“为什么 _你_ 不是真实的？！”他哀号。“为什么——你——不是——真实的？！”他恳求着，每说一个词，他都狠狠地用头撞击地面。

Tyler意识到自己躺在树屋不远处，他忽地安静了下来。他们的树屋。他闭起双眼，让回忆重现。亲吻，爱抚，轻声哼唱的摇篮曲，而这些从来都不是真实的。

从来都不是真实的。

伴随着痛苦的、近乎窒息的哭泣，Tyler艰难地起身，爬进林上的树屋。

这里黑暗而寂静，空气浓郁沉重，Tyler什么话都没说。他呆坐着，眼泪滴在木制地板“令-人-惧-怕-的”的刻痕上。

Josh的打火机在Tyler脚边，他缓缓拾起火机，打开开关。火焰照亮了黑暗，Tyler看着自己把火贴近木墙。

他静静地握着火机，看着木头烧焦变黑。有好一会儿，什么都没有发生。但Tyler看见木头骤然燃烧了起来。他关了火机，怔然看着火焰熊熊燃烧，直冲屋顶。

Tyler向后倚靠，望着火苗徐徐吞噬屋顶。木屋里逐渐充满了浓烟。

身体里的某样东西拉扯着他，坚决地要求他必须在窒息或烧灼前逃离。他无视了请求。他再也不在乎了。

周围的东西还在燃烧，Tyler坠入了梦乡。

他不在乎。

* * *

“你感觉怎么样？”

令-人-惧-怕-的

* * *

葬礼小而安静。

母亲呜咽不语，父亲沉默哀悼，而弟弟妹妹们庄重地缅怀着这位他们从未真正了解过的的兄长。

医生也参加了，他摩挲着左手戒指处的痕迹，吸气，吐气。

牧师主持着仪式，他询问是否有人想要致辞。

一个亮蓝色头发，摩卡色眼睛（还有C大调嘴唇，天空-蓝色的双手和虎牙）的男孩站了起来。


End file.
